


Just Wrong Enough To Make It Feel Right

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sharing a Bed, Smut, why do i use that tag for every darcy/phil story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Phil end up stranded at a safe house, and, well, it kinda sucks. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wrong Enough To Make It Feel Right

Darcy looked around the small sparse room and tried to look psyched about the situation. Phil, however, was a highly trained agent and saw straight through her admirable attempt at making a sucky situation not so sucky.

"I told you it was tiny."

She grimaced, "I know. It's fine, I mean, it's just for tonight, but oh my gah. Has anyone been in here this decade?"

Phil took a deep breath and looked around the room, "I have my doubts, I must admit. But that's good, shows it's truly off-grid."

They wouldn't be in this situation if the mission had gone to plan. But of course, Darcy Lewis was who she was and things sometimes tended to fall apart around her. Through no fault of her own, thank you very much.

She'd been working for SHIELD for six months now, this was her first major mission and she'd been teamed up with none other than the former tech thief himself, Phil Coulson. They'd been sent to scope out a possible HYDRA leader's whereabouts when shit went sideways.

Darcy wasn't exactly sure what happened, but all of a sudden bullets started flying and Phil was dragging her down a back hallway until they could run outside to the SUV. Bullets struck as they drove away from the HYDRA hideout. They sped away in silence, driving out of the city and down dark, deserted roads until Darcy lost her bearings. Then Phil mentioned that they would need to stay in a safe house overnight until they could meet up for a rendezvous with another group of agents.

The very same safe house they were now standing in. Although, truly, Darcy had an issue with calling it a safe-house. It was literally one room. Well, one room and a tiny bathroom. Thank god there was a bathroom. Darcy was so not in the mood to pop a squat in the middle of the forest.

She sighed and set her bag down, taking a good look around the room. Dusty and depressing, it contained exactly one bed, one sink, one chair, and one table. And two disgruntled SHIELD agents.

Phil nodded as if deciding something and headed towards the door, "Let me go see if we have any supplies in the car."

He returned a few minutes later carrying a blanket and a bottle of water. "It's better than nothing." he shrugged apologetically.

Darcy laughed, "Well, I'll survive. I've slept in sketchier places than this before. Although I was much less sober than I am now."

Phil shot her an only slightly judgy look and walked over to the bed. He tapped the top and a cloud of dust wafted up. Darcy's face scrunched up and he gave her what was probably meant to be a reassuring smile. She watched as he stripped the bed down to a sheet that didn't look too gross and threw the new blanket on top. "Ta da." he said, waving a hand like a game show host.

"Impressive. I feel like my chances of catching some incurable disease have gone down by at least 60%." She grinned at him to let him know that she was kidding, and that she didn't blame him for their situation.

He smirked, before a nervous look crossed his face, “Is it going to be ok if we share the bed? Because if it makes you uncomfortable I can sleep on the floor.”

Darcy shook her head, “No, that’s fine. We’re both adults, it would be silly for you to sleep on the floor. There’s like, no room down there, not to mention the fact that it’s just concrete. You’ll be cold and miserable. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

He studied her, making sure that she was sure of what she was saying. He must have seen what he needed to because he nodded and sat his bag on the bed. Darcy wandered into the bathroom and looked around. She would've loved a hot shower but seeing as the shower was literally just a showerhead attached to the wall and a drain on the floor, she thought she'd probably pass. No towels, anyway. No hot water, more than likely.

She walked back into the room where Phil was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. Something about the whole situation felt strangely intimate and suddenly it sank in that soon she was going to be sleeping inches away from him.

Sharing a bed platonically with a fellow agent would have been slightly awkward no matter what, but this was Phil. She wouldn't admit it, but Darcy had a bit of a crush on the guy. She liked working with him, liked being around him, liked flirting with him. And those moments when he forgot himself and flirted back? Well, she _really_ liked them.

Pushing those thoughts from her head, Darcy stood beside the bed and made her plan. She couldn't sleep in her tactical gear, but she wasn't wearing much else. She fidgeted briefly before she made her decision. "Ok, heads up, dude. I can't sleep in all this so I'm gonna go ahead and get undressed and get in bed. I’m not gonna be naked or anything, so just don't make it weird, ok?"

At her words, Phil paused, still holding a solitary shoe in his hand. "Alright, go ahead. That's fine." he said in a tight voice.

Darcy took a breath to bolster herself and stripped out of her jacket and cargo pants and the various belts and holsters attached to her. She unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it in the pile with the rest of her clothes. Soon, she was standing beside the bed clad only in a tank top and her underwear. At least she had some cute undies on, no laundry day granny panties for her. She clambered into the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover her.

Phil finished taking off his shoes and carried his bag into the bathroom, closing the door. After a few minutes, he came out. He looked at Darcy laying in the bed, “Heads up, I’m getting undressed, so don’t get all weird.”

She grinned at him echoing her words back at her and dramatically threw her arms over her face. “Go for it, Agent.” Soon she felt the bed dip beside her and she gave him a moment to get settled before she turned her head to look at him. “Hello, Agent Coulson.”

He grinned back at her, “Hello, Agent Lewis.”

She shifted a bit so she could see him better. This may be awkward, but Darcy was determined to be cool about it. “So, this is what it’s like to stay in a safe house.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re officially a SHIELD agent now. Congratulations.”

“Wow, thank you. I never realized how truly rewarding this would be.” Darcy replied, very seriously.

Phil rolled his eyes, “Well just think, now you have a fun story to tell.”

“You really want me telling everyone at SHIELD about how I got you into bed?”

He shot her a stern look as she started giggling, “Absolutely not.”

“Whatever, Secret Agent Man.” Darcy just shrugged and lay back, falling asleep to the sound of Phil’s breathing and the warm presence at her side.

.....

Darcy woke up to the sun softly shining in through the grimy window. She groaned and buried her face back into the blanket, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She was so warm and cozy, happily cuddled up with her bedmate.

Wait. What.

Suddenly, she froze as she remembered just whom she’d fallen asleep with the night before and just how close he was to her now.

At some point in the night, Phil had wrapped himself around her, his face nestled against her head, their legs tangled together. His arm was draped over her, gently resting against the curve of her boob. She shifted a bit and felt something very firm poking her in the ass. Phil groaned and held her tighter, his hand drifting up to fully cup her breast.

Darcy let out a soft gasp, this was unexpected. But also a terrible idea. Yes, terrible, she needed to alert him to the current situation.

She probably could have just said his name or rolled away from him, but at the heart of things, she was a very devious girl. Plus, she didn't exactly _hate_ the way he felt curled around her. But he really needed to be awake if any of that was happening.

Darcy arched back and wiggled against him, delighted to discover that little Coulson wasn’t quite so little. Phil’s hips jerked forward, grinding against her as he nuzzled against her neck. It was only a moment later that his body went tense, probably as he woke up and realized what was going on.

Darcy mumbled a soft “Hey there.” and felt him burrow deeper into her hair. He took a deep breath and murmured her name, sliding his hand down from her breast to rest on her abdomen, a move that sent tingles through Darcy’s body.

Darcy could tell he was about to jump back from her and makes things all weird so she twisted around to face him. He had a nervous, wary look on his face, like he wasn’t sure how she was going to react. She just grinned shyly at him, “Good morning, Phil.”

He scrunched his eyes shut, about to start apologizing, when Darcy put her finger up to his lips, “Please don’t say sorry or whatever it is you’re gonna say. It’s cool. We’re cool. Don’t make it weird.”

He let out a rough laugh, “I think that should be the motto for this little adventure.”

“Yeah, probably.”

The rational thing for them to do at this point would be to disentangle from one another and get out of the bed, but Darcy was not always a rational person, and perhaps she had rubbed off on Phil because he also showed no sign of moving. Darcy stared into Phil’s eyes, a million thoughts running through her head. Thoughts like how she’d like to roll him over and climb on top of him, thoughts that set certain body parts of hers on fire.

She was distracted from these thoughts by Phil’s hand. When she’d flipped over, it had landed on the curve of her waist, but now it had slid down to rub at her hip. It was making rational thought next to impossible. Darcy placed her hand on Phil’s chest and bit her lip, giddy to see his eyes darken as he glanced down at her mouth.

Taking a leap of faith that would either rock her world or get her fired, Darcy arched up and placed her lips against Phil’s. For a moment, he was still, and Darcy began pulling away. Sensing that, he pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Darcy let her tongue dart against the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her access.

Phil ran his hands up and down her side, sliding back to her thigh and wrapping her leg around him, bringing them even closer together. A soft moan escaped Darcy at the contact. Darcy wrapped an arm around Phil's neck and deepened their kiss, while pushing her hips forward where she could feel him cradled against her. She ground herself against him as his hand slipped under her shirt and stroked her bare skin.

Suddenly, he broke off the kiss, looking at Darcy with a face filled with doubt and fear. He took a steadying breath and leaned back, away from her. The room was silent, apart from their rather quickened breaths. Phil untangled their limbs and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry for that."

Darcy sat up, already missing the feeling of his body against hers, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Phil just stood up, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, before shaking his head and stalking into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out and began silently getting dressed. He grabbed his things and headed towards the door, stopping before he walked out, "I'm gonna wait in the car, take your time."

Darcy threw herself back on the bed at the sound of the door closing. How did that end so badly?

She had just stepped out of the bed when the door flew open. Phil dropped his bag back on the floor and after seeing that Darcy still wasn’t dressed, turned away from her. “The SUV won’t start. It looks like a bullet may have hit something. I’ve called headquarters, but they won’t be able to send anyone to come get us until tomorrow.”

“So, we’re gonna be stuck here another night?”

Tension filled the room as Phil sighed, “Yes. Looks like it. There’s a small general store about a mile down the road, I’m going to grab us some food and supplies, is there anything you need?”

Darcy looked around, eyes landing on the bathroom. This was probably going to be awkward as fuck, but oh well. “Can you get me a towel if they have any? I’d like to take a shower.”

Phil nodded, heading back outside, “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Darcy sighed and got dressed, sitting in the chair and pulling out the book she kept stashed in her purse. Might as well read a little since there was literally nothing else to do. She was a few chapters in when the door opened and Phil came in bearing plastic bags. He’d gotten her a towel, _Yay_ , she could already feel how great that shower was gonna be. Even if it was in the sketchiest bathroom ever.

Phil laid out the food he’d bought on the table, crackers and fruit and sandwiches. Darcy grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and began eating in silence. Phil grabbed some lunch for himself and settled at the foot of the bed. They ate in silence, a tension between them they’d never had.

Darcy tried to make small talk, ask him about the walk into town, and he just gave one word responses. She could feel herself getting more and more angry, why couldn’t he cut her some slack? She was trying here.

Frustrated, Darcy finished her lunch and stood, grabbing her book and her ICER and striding to the door, “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back later.” She closed the door before she could hear his response. Not that he even had one, probably.

She wandered around the safe house, getting a good look at it in the daytime. It was disguised to look like an old decrepit barn. Good disguise, it looked on the verge of collapse. There were trees all around, the driveway up to the safe house more like a footpath than anything else. It looked like no one had been here for years. From where she was standing, she couldn’t see any sign of life other than a few birds flitting about.

After taking a nice little walk and getting a good look at her surroundings, she headed back to the overhang in front of the safe house that sheltered the SUV. She climbed in the back seat and lay down, thinking over her morning. She really liked Phil, would have been totally on board with things happening between them, but he obviously felt differently.

He probably thought she was silly and immature. Well, clearly there was nothing she could do about it. Especially if he was hellbent on ignoring her. Darcy sat in the SUV, determined to stay there as long as possible. She pulled out her phone and did some online shopping and checked up on her former boss, harassing Jane always made her feel better. Finally, she opened up her book, intent on slipping into a fictional world to avoid the mess in this one.

At some point, Darcy must have dozed off, because when she opened her eyes next, the sun was starting to go down and she could hear Phil calling her name.

She opened the door and peeked out, he sounded a little frantic. Had Hydra found them? She grabbed her ICER and crept to the back of the SUV, sighing with relief when she saw Phil walking around searching for her, totally alone. Darcy called out to him, “Hey, I’m right here.”

Phil swung around, relief covering his face when he saw her. Then anger chasing away the relief. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you. I was worried sick, I didn’t know where you were!”

He was right in her face, yelling, and even though a large part of Darcy knew it was only because he was frustrated and that he’d truly been worried about her, another part was furious because he was the reason she’d left the safe house in the first place. Him and his damn awkward silence.

She held up her hand, “Ok, you need to chill out. I was in the SUV, I guess I fell asleep. Sorry.”

“You should have told me where you were going to be. I can’t have you wandering off doing god knows what.”

Darcy could feel the anger filling her, “Look, I said I was sorry. Of course, if you hadn’t been such an asshole this morning maybe I wouldn’t have felt the need to get away from you. Look, I get that you regret that whatever that was happened this morning. I get it. You’re not interested, and that’s fine. And maybe I overstepped my bounds, but I thought you were into it. I’m sorry. So, can you stop taking it out on me? Can’t we just go back to the way things were? Maybe, oh I don’t know, you can stop yelling at me like I’m a child who’s misbehaved?”

Phil took a step back, “That’s not what this is about at all. This was about me worrying about you because you wandered off without telling where you’d be.”

Darcy stepped around him, “Yeah, ok. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

She stormed into the safe house, going into the bathroom and ripping off her clothes. Turning on her angry playlist on her iPod, she looked at the towel Phil had bought her. On top was a small bottle of rose shampoo, a gesture Darcy took to be an apology for this morning’s actions.

Something in her thawed, he was trying, even if he was going about it the wrong way. It still didn’t excuse him being a jerk, though. She turned on the shower, sending up a small prayer to the shower gods that at least there was hot water. She stood under the spray, not wanting to think about Phil. She wasn’t sure how they were gonna get through the rest of the night if he was still acting like an idiot. Maybe he’d pull rank and make her sleep in the car.

When the water started getting icy, far too soon for Darcy’s taste, she turned it off and stood in the bathroom, wrapped in her towel. She busied herself as a way of avoiding going into the other room. She got dressed, thankful for her foresight to always carry an extra pair of panties, attempted to towel dry her hair, and leaned against the counter surfing Tumblr on her phone.

Eventually, she decided she was just going to have to woman up and leave the bathroom, so she gathered her courage and opened the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked around the empty room. Seeing as she wasn’t wearing pants, any interaction would only be that much more awkward.

Opening her bag, she stuffed her clothes inside and grabbed her book, intending to do some reading before sleep. Just as she was about to slip into bed, the door opened and Phil stood in the doorway. She paused her actions, looking at him.

His eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her standing there, half naked. Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but as he stepped inside, closing the door and leaning on it, never taking his eyes off of her. She felt her words falter.

He took a deep breath and spoke, “I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I took out my frustrations on you, and that was wrong. This afternoon when I thought something had happened to you, I freaked out a little. You seem to-- affect me in ways I’m not proud of. And this morning should not have happened. I feel like I took advantage of you.”

Phil held up a hand and gave a small chuckle as Darcy began to protest, “Let me finish before you start yelling at me. What I’m trying to say is that I am your CO, we work together, I’m old enough to be your father, etc. I could go on for hours about all the reasons I shouldn’t want to touch you, but the simple fact is, I do. I look at you when you’re walking around the office and I find it hard to believe that you are real. That you are so kind and funny and beautiful and utterly infuriating. I think about you and wonder how you feel about certain things, I think about all the things I’d like to do with you, all the things I’d like to show you. I watch you and I imagine what it would be like to touch you, run my hands all over you, to damn the consequences and make you mine. And then this morning, I had you in my arms and it was so much better than any dream I’ve ever had, so I went against every ounce of self-preservation I have and I kissed you back. I can’t say I regret it, but it shouldn’t have happened.”

He shrugged, “And now I’m standing here, rambling like an old fool and I’ll gladly sign any sexual harassment forms you need to send my way," he finished, with a self-deprecating smile that made her insides twist.

She looked down, processing what he had said. His words had set off a fire through her body. She opened her mouth to speak, but what could she say? How could she tell him what his words had done to her? They’d rocked her very foundation. She had no clue he felt that way about her, that every moment she’d imagined as being _more_ , probably was. She shut her mouth and shook her head, frowning at her jumbled mind.

When she looked back at him, his face was tight with emotion, his hands rubbing together in what she recognized as his nervous tic. Bless him, he probably thought she hated him.

Setting her book down, she stepped across the room, coming to stand inches away from him. He finally looked up from the floor to meet her eyes and she slid her hand between his, halting his movements.

They stood, gazes locked, before she finally spoke, her voice soft, “I don’t seem to have any self-preservation when you’re around either. I don’t know if I ever told you this, but you’re the reason I joined SHIELD. I mean, Clint and Natasha nudged me to accept the offer, but the thing that clinched it was the thought that I was going to get to work with you. Every time I push you, you push back, you don’t take any of my shit, you maybe even enjoy it sometimes, and you are one of the most noble men I know. Probably too noble, sometimes, actually. But you are also the first one to jump to my defense when that jerk from linguistics makes comments about how I’m flighty and that my tits are the reason I was hired. You put up with my rambling conversations, you make me laugh. You make me want to be a better agent, a better person."

"And," she paused, ignoring the blush spreading across her cheeks, "I want to touch you too. I think about it a lot, actually. And… I like you, I guess, even though that sounds very juvenile. You just… you affect me too. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

She frowned at how halting and _small_ her words sounded.

Phil had gone still as she talked, but he began rubbing her wrist and when she looked up, there was an intensity in his eyes that took her breath away. He frowned and with a muttered, “Fuck,” pulled her into his arms and crushed their lips together. Darcy let out a breathy moan that only seemed to spur him on.

There was a flurry of clothes coming off of bodies as Phil backed Darcy across the room. By the time they got to the bed, Phil was stripped down to his pants and Darcy was standing only in her underwear, Phil nuzzling and stroking her breasts, Darcy running her nails around the waistband of his pants. Phil broke away for a moment and, with a mischievous glint in his eye, gently pushed Darcy to lay back on the bed.

She bit her lip and scooted back until she was in the center of the bed. Phil grabbed her left foot and lifted it, pressing soft kisses and little bites around her ankle. Then up her calf, then up further to nuzzle her knee. When he reached the middle of her inner thigh, he dropped the leg and started all over again with the right one.

Darcy made a frustrated groan and glared at Phil, causing him to chuckle, “Patience.”

“Fuck you.”

Phil arched an eyebrow, “Not yet, my dear.”

His mouth resumed its journey up her leg, Darcy impatiently willing him to move faster. Finally, he reached the top of her thigh. He pushed her legs further apart and settled himself between them, knees thrown over his shoulders. Phil pressed a kiss to her through her panties, groaning when he realized how wet she was, “Christ, Darce. You’re soaked.”

“Yeah, that happens a lot when you’re around. I was hoping you might do something about it.” He shot her a heated look and began tugging down her panties. He resumed his position and traced a finger along her center. Darcy’s hips bucked up, desperate for more touch and Phil chuckled before sliding a finger inside of her, then another. His fingers continued to move within her as he leaned forward and gave her a delicate lick, tasting her on his tongue.

Darcy made a strangled noise and Phil took that as his cue to continue, exploring her with his hands and tongue. He could feel her body grow more tense and his fingers crooked up as his mouth closed over her clit, stroking and licking until she came with a shudder and a cry. Phil withdrew from her and propped up on his elbows, taking in her flushed face and lazy grin.

“I’ve decided I’ve almost forgiven you for your abominable behavior earlier."

Phil arched his brow, giving her his best unimpressed-Agent face, “Oh, is that so?”

She nodded sagely, “Yes. Almost.”

Phil lifted himself up, scooting forward on his knees until they were face to face and he could look down at her. He took in her naked form beneath him and spoke with a husky voice, “And what would I have to do to completely earn that forgiveness?”

Darcy gave a small, unconcerned shrug and lifted her foot to play at the waistband of his pants, before sliding down to press against his erection, “You’re a smart man, Phil. I’m sure you can figure something out.”

A growl flew out of Phil’s throat as he pushed Darcy’s foot aside and unbuttoned his pants, working them off and tossing them to the floor. He slid up the bed and settled between Darcy’s legs, holding himself above her with his hands, “Am I on the right track, Darcy?”

She bit her lip and nodded, “Yep. I’d say so. Proceed.” He grinned and leaned down until their lips met, their tongues darting against each other.

She broke away and pointed towards her purse on the table, “Can you get me that?” Phil arched an eyebrow, but grabbed her purse for her. She rifled around inside until she pulled out a small square that she handed to him, before tossing her bag to the floor. “Ok, now we can proceed.”

They looked at each other, taking the moment in. This was really happening.

Phil leaned down and kissed Darcy, so gently, and lowered his body until they were touching all over. Their hands were all over one another, Phil’s mouth playing along Darcy’s neck, down to her breasts. It came to a point when they were both shaky with want, and it was at this point that Phil sat up, grabbing the foil packet and ripping it open. He slid the condom on and lowered himself against Darcy.

She arched against him, clearly impatient at this point. Finally, Phil lined their bodies up and he pushed inside of her. Darcy couldn’t help the breathy sigh that escaped her lips, and if it meant seeing that hungry look on Phil’s face, she’d gladly do it again and again. Darcy lay back and reveled in the feeling of Phil inside of her, her mind incapable of any thought except how she'd wanted this for so long and how it was so much better than she’d ever imagined.

Their bodies slid and crashed against each other, both breathless, until Darcy arched her hips and gasped out Phil’s name. He could feel her convulsing around him and he gave a few more deep thrusts, until he came with a groan. They lay collapsed against each other until Phil stood to throw away the condom.

He lay back down and gathered Darcy in his arms, running his hand through her hair. She leaned into him, taking in the way his skin felt against her. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling like she’d burst if she didn’t know where they stood with one another, Darcy spoke, “So what does this mean?”

Phil looked down at her, “I’m not sure.”

“I don’t know if I can have this be just a one-time thing,” she said, defiant look in her eyes.

“No. Me neither.”

The silence between them stretched on as Darcy traced her fingers on the scar on his chest. It was the remnant of Loki’s scepter, a physical reminder of that fact that he had died. He had been lifeless, and yet here he was, given a second chance He wasn’t going to squander it.

“It won’t be easy.”

Darcy’s eyes darted up to look into Phil’s, “Ok.”

“And I need to know you’re in it for the long haul.”

She shook her head, “I’m not going anywhere.”  

“Ok then. We’ll just figure it out as it comes.”

With a squeal Darcy rolled on top of him, “You know, you are being way cooler about this than I would’ve thought.”

“I’ve thought about this a lot. Now that I have my chance to be with you, I’m not going to throw it away.”

“Good answer.” She leaned down and placed small, teasing kisses along his jawline, before sitting up and gazing at him with a spark in her eyes, “You know, I have thought about this since New Mexico.”

He looked at her in surprise, “Really? Even though I stole your stuff?”

She nods, “Uh huh, even though you stole my stuff. Before that big metal fire-demon came along and tore everything up, I had plans for you. I was gonna seduce you.”

“And just how were you gonna do that?”

“Oh, it was a very intensive plan. I could show you, if you’re interested.”

Phil swallowed, “Yeah, I’m interested.”

Darcy grinned down at him, a fierce look on her face as she slid down his body to put her wicked plan into motion, “I was hoping you might say that.”

As they lay there in bed, much later, Phil thought that he wouldn’t tell her just yet. But her plan? It totally would have worked.


End file.
